


It’s complicated but I love it

by CecileEatsMelon



Series: Little Saint (ABO) [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Little Saint (ABO) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	It’s complicated but I love it

**‧It’s complicated but I love it**

**＊黑道AU**

**＊ABO**

**‧CAMERA**

十九歲生日禮物是一台相機，來自黃仁俊。這台相機不是什麼廣告打很兇、一台要價將近四十萬韓元的單眼，也不是年輕人出去玩時拿的拍立得，而是一台初出廠已經是上世紀末、偏黃色光、躁點明顯的底片機，是黃仁俊在相機二手市場挖到的寶物。

他對相機一竅不通，看見有人放上這台相機，好奇地翻了用這相機拍出來的相片，發現還不錯，就立刻下單匯款給賣家約出來面交了。

『是你要拍的嗎？』賣家是個年輕Beta女大生，將相機放進一個輕質木盒，再用氣泡紙包好，再再用紙袋裝起來。把相機交到黃仁俊手上時，她這麼問。

『給我男友的生日禮物。』他誠實地說，『看你在網站上放的照片很好看，而且查了之後發現是難得的機型，所以想買來送他。』

『啊，那好，』女孩說，『這是我垃圾前男友的相機，他劈腿好幾個Omega，我氣不過就叫朋友們把他放相機的防潮箱都抱走了，再把這些相機賣給有緣人。』

『……』

所以這是贓物。黃仁俊想。

『Alpha中垃圾真多啊，弟弟，看你也是乖孩子吧，千萬要小心啊。』女孩又輕輕吐出一句，那句話像風一樣從她口中飄出去，黃仁俊彷彿能看見不存的菸。買下相機後，他還真有點後悔了。

李東赫安慰他別受到那影響，垃圾是別人家的垃圾，自己家的絕不會這樣。人家的Alpha是處處留情標記的流浪犬，黃仁俊養的可是忠心耿耿的看門犬啊。但這並沒安慰到黃仁俊，因為組織內的確很多垃圾Alpha，他看多了。以前羅渽民又是跟那些人一起混大的，就算現在再聽話，也難保以後──

「你不是說他很沒安全感？還成天怕你不要他了？」李東赫噘嘴，不耐煩地深吸一口氣後連環炮：「你說的啊！不是某天半夜三點打電話來吵醒我說怎麼辦啊羅渽民突然抓著你說覺得自己和仁俊差距越來越大都怕有一天被拋棄啊！」

「那是──」黃仁俊也跟著大吸一口氣，說，「他是這樣說啊可是我難道就不能假設一下嗎李東赫你就不能體諒一下我嗎Omega要是和Alpha怎麼了還要等好久時間標記才會從腺體消除啊！！」

「你他媽分手了再跟我說這些屁話！你這個現實的爛人！」李東赫不想再理他，他已經受夠黃仁俊每天表面抱怨羅渽民哭哭啼啼沒安全感、實際上是在偷渡自己的不安。但好友不想明講，他當然也不會戳破。黃仁俊就是這種矜持又愛面子的人。

總之，羅渽民生日那天，兩人一起去了餐廳吃飯。是黃仁俊訂的高級法式餐館，這讓以前生活在普通家庭的羅渽民稍稍無所適從。當他掀開菜單看一道菜要三萬多元時，心裡一緊，開始擔心自己錢包裡根本不夠，可能還要另外領錢。他也沒信用卡，想要耍帥刷卡還不行呢。反倒是黃仁俊，看他一直來來回回翻頁，就是不說想吃什麼，也就猜到大概了。

「今天你生日，」黃仁俊說，「雖然是我們兩個吃，但爸爸也說就請你吃一頓大餐，平常也跟著那些前輩辛苦訓練，要犒賞你。」這才讓羅渽民安了心。幸好他今天還乖乖換上襯衫來，不然可能在入口處就被領班擋住了。

等到甜點都吃完、正享受氣泡酒的時候，黃仁俊從包包裡拿出一個禮物盒，正是那台二手底片相機。當羅渽民拆開包裝拿出那台相機還有幾卷底片時，他說，「我沒拍過……底片機。」

「所以才要玩玩看啊！」黃仁俊興奮地拿出手機，給他看用這台相機拍的照片，說，「這台型號好像很特別，市面上都沒賣了、工廠也不出了，它拍出來很漂亮！你看！」

收到黃仁俊送的禮物，對羅渽民來說還是第一次。在以前暗戀的黑暗時代裡，他知道黃仁俊給身邊人送禮物都非常闊綽大方，給李東赫買了一件大衣和香水，給朴志晟買了限量的聯名球鞋，而且還很難搶，是開賣時第一時間就聯合組內其他叔叔哥哥刷進去的。送他的是一台二手相機……？不過黃仁俊也說了，這東西已經絕版了，說不定在其他人心中是一台夢幻相機。而之後他也在拍賣網上證實了這件事。

他不曉得男友選禮物的準則在哪，為什麼要送給自己相機呢？平常他也不拍照，黃仁俊上課煩了叫他傳一張照片來解解悶，還是請前輩給他拍的，姿勢極其僵硬，面部表情基本沒有。長得這麼精緻帥氣，居然像根木頭，那多可惜。黃仁俊知道就算抓著手機追上去拍，也不可能讓羅渽民一夕之間就領略被拍的技巧；那不如先讓羅渽民適應拍照這件事，自己犧牲一點美色當他的模特兒也不是不行。

「謝謝。」他打從心底感到開心地笑了，想是黃仁俊有什麼企圖，但他可以就假裝不知道。

果不其然，那之後出門約會、接送上下學、甚至就只是幫人遛狗，黃仁俊都會偷偷把他放在書桌上的相機丟進包包裡。每當他見到這憑空出現的相機，都忍不住睜大眼在內心驚呼，小狐狸則會若無其事地把相機塞進他手中，說先幫他拍幾張、再兩人一起合照幾張、再裝模作樣是出來放風要羅渽民給美景拍幾張。一陣子下來底片拍了好幾十卷，相館老闆也都記得這對情侶了，一進門就說要洗照片。老闆說，現在也只有一些相機愛好者和文藝青年們會拍底片機了，放眼望去首爾也沒幾間相館承接這種業務了。

羅渽民問，那能自己洗嗎？

老闆說當然能，很多人也都因為相館不洗，乾脆自己學。但洗相片就是麻煩，所以很多人還是寧可大老遠跑來洗。聽到這，黃仁俊暗地嘖一聲，早知道順便送羅渽民一套沖洗組，就不用常常跑來這。

不過呢，看來他也是送對了。現在羅渽民拍的照片不是說頂漂亮，技術也普通，可以照片主題來說還蠻有趣的。36張底片除去18張是他和黃仁俊的合照、黃仁俊獨照、他的獨照外，其他就是街上看到什麼就拍下來。時常能拍到一些機會造就的有趣照片。黃仁俊說，唉呀，歪打正著，沒想到我們渽民尼這麼會拍照，好欣慰。

拐騙他拍照的始作俑者黃仁俊，喜孜孜地看著那些照片，小心輕放，還用一只塑膠鑷子將照片夾進相簿裡。羅渽民伸手戳他專心致志而鼓起的臉頰，像塊年糕一樣富有彈力，又軟又Q的，好像還真能咬一口。

他也真的做了。

「咬屁啊？」黃仁俊摀著被口水沾上的臉頰，嫌棄地用手背抹掉，「小狗。」

「對。」羅渽民擺出吊兒啷噹的態度，說，「我是你養的小狼狗。」

「……講得我好像什麼愛吃鮮肉補青春的中年老頭一樣。」

「那你想要什麼？」羅渽民反問，「自己選個形象。」

「嗯……嗯……我比較希望當個純潔真誠的少爺。」

「你外表是啊，內在不是。你是凶巴巴又色色的小少爺，動不動就要燒人，或騎到我身上。」羅渽民聽他這樣說，忍不住大笑，怕黃仁俊認真了，又補一句：「但還是最可愛的，啾啾──仁俊尼不要生氣。」

「哼，」黃仁俊白他一眼，說，「你不要當小狼狗，小狼狗不會幫我煮飯，早上也不會叫醒我。」

「我是工具人嗎？」

「工具人才不會獲得愛，你有我的愛，噢──啾啾，你傷心了嗎？渽民尼不要怕，仁俊尼最愛你了。」黃仁俊也學他發出逗弄小動物的聲音，捧起羅渽民的臉，熱情熱切地搓揉他的臉頰肉。

「……就你會辯。」

口舌之爭上常常是誰也不讓誰，但偶爾黃仁俊會蹦出一兩句這類純如水、甜如蜜的小情話，羅渽民反應不過來，語塞到底，給黃仁俊舉白旗。他平時也不是這麼好應付的人，以前學校裡一些人都像塊口香糖黏住他不放、猛獻殷勤，也有豔麗妖冶的人時不時就撩起頭髮在他眼前露出還沒有香氣但仍舊誘人的腺體。有些人更是發育得早，很早就分化了，也不管他最後會分去Alpha還是Beta，總之先搶先贏，搶到都好說。什麼追人、哄人的招式羅渽民沒見過，欲擒故縱當然也遇過，論追求者與被追求者之間的交戰經驗，他多得都可以出書了。

就只有黃仁俊那麼難得手，幾乎每天都能見到，一次見面大概眼神交會三秒鐘，那短暫的誤會後，還會留下一點餘香，給他魂都勾去了。他之所以那麼執著黃仁俊並不是為了征服，也不是全然貪圖美色，只是對方，也表現出一點意思。

他們之間並非單向的輸出，他不斷接收到來自黃仁俊藏在眼珠下、嘴角邊的訊息。

黃仁俊夾進最後一張照片，把透明膠膜黏回去，還細心剪了一張標籤紙標註日期，貼在相簿封面。

「下次我們買拍立得──」

話都還沒說完，剛剛咬他臉頰的嘴又上來了。黃仁俊閉眼，乖乖順順地張開嘴，自開門戶，對方軟熱的舌就進來招呼了。他喜歡羅渽民帶一點點小衝動、但又克制的時刻，以為只是平平淡淡地吻，下一刻又輕咬下唇品嘗，反覆吮舔。當他以為這只是秋日午後裡一個恬淡又日常的吻時，羅渽民手就探進他T-shirt裡捏他乳尖，一下子就給他捏上好幾個高音，還直接掀開啃上去，在乳暈周圍還真咬出一個齒印。

「你幹嘛？」黃仁俊擠出淚汪汪的雙眼，揪緊自己衣服領口。羅渽民想要他怎麼可能不給，何必用這種方式。

「我覺得上了你的當，」羅渽民說，「相機是你買的，照片也是你慫恿我拍的。」

「你的手又不是我操控的！怪屁喔！」

「你要負責任！」說著，羅渽民就攔腰抱起黃仁俊，用公主抱的姿勢扛去臥室內。為了不讓黃仁俊亂跑，還用一條領帶綁住他雙手。然後跑去客廳。

「你要幹嘛！？綁縛PLAY！？只有綁手！？你是個只做半套的男人嗎羅渽民！」黃仁俊才不怕他，就算雙手被綁他也不可能認輸，乾脆自己脫了下半身所有衣物，管他要用什麼道具、控射還是撞開生殖腔他黃仁俊都不怕。

只見羅渽民拎著那台相機進來。

「……要幹嘛？」

「拍照啊，不然？」

「拍屁喔！……不要用那台拍。」黃仁俊聳著肩，跪坐在床上，繼續討價還價。剛剛腦海也閃過性愛影像這個選項，但是沒想過會用那台相機拍。那可是他一片赤誠純真的心買來要當作生日禮物的，才不許羅渽民給他染上色情的意味。

「這好像不是你可以選擇的吧。」羅渽民拉上窗簾，打開房間內所有小檯燈，營造浪漫的氣氛，但黃仁俊可浪漫不起來。

「我明天下午有必修課，」他訥訥地說，「不能太超過。」

「我有不知節制過？」

放屁，你哪次不是做到我連走路都有問題？黃仁俊不吭聲了，現在多講一句就只是多開一條死路而已。

為了讓對方消點（不知哪來的）氣，黃仁俊主動拉開他褲子拉鍊，隔著內褲先舔上去，牙齒咬住內褲頭，拉下，一根半勃起的肉莖彈出。

他順著柱身往上舔，舌尖輕擦過肉棒上的筋脈，再用舌腹輕壓，然後一口含進。他不管了，頭頂上那喀擦聲就當作沒聽見，反正就只拍36次，他是文靜有禮又寬容的小少爺，才不會計較這一點事。只不過嘴裡的肉棒越脹越大，Alpha的薄荷鹽味也越來越重，勾得他自己的熱帶水果香都被薄荷泡過一輪了，而且底下的小洞也開始泛水。臀部在床單上輕輕磨蹭，雙手捏過羅渽民發硬的囊袋和根部，黃仁俊盡可能地把那東西吃進去，果不其然，又聽見快門聲喀擦。看來羅渽民是真的喜歡給他口交，平時還裝得一副沒關係、不用，但只要他主動吃下去，保證都能比造房子的鋼筋還硬。他稍稍抬頭，想看對方是不是又在拍，只見羅渽民咬著下唇盯著他沒移開視線，慌得他立刻頭低回去。看在羅渽民眼裡，就是一隻不知死活的小貓今天又惹人生氣了，還想算帳，但一抬頭大眼圓圓的看自己，誰能不消氣。

他也不是真的生氣，就是有點不甘心，說是生日禮物，卻好像中了黃仁俊的計。

「別舔了，」他揉揉黃仁俊下巴，讓他鬆開嘴，「趴好。」

黃仁俊乖乖趴好。

「腿張開。」

然後聽話地分開腿。

羅渽民脫掉身上的衣服，全扔去一旁，撥開黃仁俊奶白色的臀瓣，露出紅色的小洞，還泛出了淫水。他沒給黃仁俊太多喘息的時間，兩根手指進去撐開後，就扶著自己的陰莖，一下插到底。

「啊！」熱物直直插進來，爽得黃仁俊大叫，羅渽民也趕快按下快門。希望有拍到剛那一瞬間拱起的蝴蝶骨。他又壓住黃仁俊因為快感和些微的痛感而扭動的腰，恥骨前頂，頂得黃仁俊不得不高高翹起屁股。

「痛……」

羅渽民聽見他喊痛，立刻放慢速度和力道，改用深插的方式。

「嗚、太深、太深……你輕點──」

「你可以的。」羅渽民輕笑，繼續用力頂，每一次前頂，都能看見黃仁俊嫩屁股被他撞得起浪的景象，他當然片刻都不放過，猛按快門，根本沒計算用了幾張底片。聽到一次快門聲，黃仁俊就把自己往枕頭內埋得更深，這羞得他全身都紅了。

「嗯……嗯、你可以大力點……」黃仁俊頻頻回頭看他，往後挪臀輕擺，剛剛被撞到了一點爽得不行，沒忍住了自己就往後頂。現在內外都溼透的小穴緊咬著肉棒不放，軟熱厚實的肉壁緊緊巴著他。

「好。」羅渽民輕扣他的下巴，交換了一個又深又快的吻，分開後還在他耳際上啃咬出幾個淺淺的齒印。黃仁俊被綁起的雙手沒辦法移動更多，只能勉強地往後伸，想抓住羅渽民的手。他沒那麼喜歡從背後幹，看不到羅渽民的臉，現在行動又受限，心裡有點怕了。

那細碎的呻吟一片一片飄進羅渽民耳裡，視覺、聽覺還是下身的享受，讓羅渽民沒心情顧相機了。給黃仁俊解開手腕上的領帶後，跟相機一起丟去床鋪一角，把黃仁俊抱回正面，雙手穿過他腋下，下半身也卡進他雙腿裡，死死地錮住被幹出眼淚的小男友。

顯然黃仁俊更喜歡這樣，羅渽民能清楚感覺到穴裡的汁水越泛越多，插越深也汪得越多，都擠出來了，給床單濕成一片，而且還能清楚聽到水聲和肉體拍擊的啪啪聲。

「渽民……渽民──」黃仁俊舒服得不行，眼睛擠出眼淚，下身肉柱也硬得滴水。身體某個點被撞得發癢，羅渽民不停往那攻，體內升起的快感就消不下去，還堆疊起來快要淹沒他。

「我在，」羅渽民又加強力道，一下一下給黃仁俊撞得快失去意識，他特別喜歡這時軟綿綿的小年糕，黏他黏得不行，「寶寶，床單又要給你噴濕了……」

「閉嘴啊！啊！不要、不要撞那裡！嗯──」一陣強烈的抽插，黃仁俊實在不行了，雙腿也跟著抽彈，抓著羅渽民背的手指掐得更緊，沒兩下前面後面就雙雙噴水。穴內夾得死緊，把羅渽民也咬得出精，趴在黃仁俊身上大喘好久，等射精完，撈起癱軟的人。

羅渽民抽出自己半軟的肉棒時也順勢帶出一小片淫水，汩汩流聲地，把新換上的黃色床單濕得一塊一塊。他撈回相機，趁著黃仁俊失去全身力氣時，對準他艷紅的乳頭、可愛的肚臍、稍稍軟掉的陰莖和春雨氾濫的肉穴拍。當然不忘了拍黃仁俊通紅的臉頰，還有迷茫滿足的神情。

×

隔天黃仁俊不負他望睡到快中午才起床，一醒來就聞到廚房傳來的香味。動動鼻子搜索腦內的記憶庫，看來今天做的是蒜辣口味的義大利肉醬麵。昨晚荒淫一場後，羅渽民給他抱去浴室洗澡，他沒多久就斷片了。所以睡著之前最後的記憶就是羅渽民用那台相機拍了他好久。

他躡手躡腳到廚房去，看對方已經在做最後收尾工作，沖涼燙好的麵條，一切safe，就跑過去從背後偷襲，雙手一下就環住羅渽民，還掐了他的胸肉一把。

「底片呢？」

「什麼底片？」

「你昨天拍的那些照片。」黃仁俊說，「別裝傻，也不要騙我你沒裝底片。」

「啊……那些底片。」羅渽民說，「秘密。」

「不要騙人！我知道你都有拍！」手上又掐得更緊，但也不敢造次，畢竟是在廚房裡。黃仁俊就不懂了，為什麼這人還可以一臉沒事的煮飯。

「不跟你說。」羅渽民說，「很閒就把麵夾進盤子，吃完快去上課。」

「哪有這樣的……！你拍我、還不讓我看！」黃仁俊開始鬧，拉著羅渽民的衣服就要往書房的保險箱去，他確信對方一定是把東西藏在保險箱裡了。

「沒裝底片。」羅渽民說，「你以為我真的會留下證據？」

「騙子，」黃仁俊看他是要瞞到底了，立刻發動攻勢，裝出水靈大眼望著他，楚楚可憐地說，「你騙我，說好要對我坦誠的。你已經忘了嗎？」

「這招沒用，就跟你說我真的沒裝底片。」羅渽民把相機丟給他，說，「保險箱密碼你知道，自己看。」

他立刻跑去書房檢查，也不管上課來不來得及，把書房都翻過了一遍。這裡雖然是他在用，但都是羅渽民在打掃，對方還比他熟悉構造。打開保險箱後，裡面的確除了一些首飾、遺物外沒別的了，拉開抽屜、檢查暗層也摸不到東西。

「就跟你說了沒有吧？」羅渽民雙手抱胸，靠在門邊看他，「快去吃飯，等等還要載你去上課。」

「知道了啦……」

成功把人趕去上學後，羅渽民在進「辦公室」之前，又回家一趟。他解開保險箱，拿出裝著媽媽項鍊的盒子，打開盒蓋，放著的是一條銀項鍊，和一卷底片。前些日子訂的沖洗用具應該快到了，等到手後，他要趁著黃仁俊上學的時候把書房變暗房，自己開一間地下沖洗店。才不讓黃仁俊知道。

**‧Merit/Exploit**

「羅哥，我可以問一件事嗎？」

「嗯？」

「你真的只有過小少爺嗎？」

「……哈？」

「……有必要在這種時候問嗎……？」朴志晟嘆了一口氣，額上冒出更多汗。他們一群四人在這裡拷問偷藥轉賣去墨西哥大賺一筆、還順勢殺了組裡信任的仲介者的叛徒，對方始終不肯認，而羅渽民和他一樣都不吃肉體虐待派的拷問，所以僵持了很久。

到目前為止，他們也只痛打他四肢的骨頭而已，雙腿還沒斷只有裂呢，真不知道遇到這種該怎麼辦。另外兩個夥伴不斷提議說就拔指甲吧、割他肉吧，羅渽民只說他不愛見血。以前黃仁俊生產完後，斷斷續續地出了一陣子的血，嚇得他差點割自己的血管要給黃仁俊，還被醫生手刀制止說血型不同割了有什麼屁用啊。從那之後他都不愛任何會見血的刑求了。

「反正他不回答，罷了。」羅渽民食指一彈，左思右想該怎麼折磨人，忽然注意到角落有一個巨大的鐵環，直徑大概可以裝進一個小學生，就叫另一個安靜的手下把那環滾過來，然後把那叛徒放開，再把他塞進去，用四肢滾動輪子繞圈。

「我看人家Youtuber養倉鼠都會讓他們跑圈圈，」羅渽民說，「好啦，預備──開始！快跑快跑！加油！停下來卻還是不說的話，我就直接用踢的讓你繼續滾喔！加！油！加！油！來！你做得到！」

朴志晟真覺得這人有病。

他們就一邊滾倉鼠……滾人，一邊在旁邊看戲。沒多久，那手下又開始問東問西。

「所以羅哥真的就只有過小少爺？我不信，照你這樣的Alpha誰不會倒貼上去，說吧，你不可能只有這樣！」問這問題的，綽號叫鬥雞，平時就愛到處找人鬥，性格衝得很，沒事就愛問一些敏感話題。也是看羅渽民平常性格還算溫和，就劈哩啪啦問了一堆。

朴志晟不管了，拉了一張椅子，坐在羅渽民旁邊，睜大眼盯他，好似要代替黃仁俊在現場似的幫忙盯梢。

「還吃過學生，」羅渽民說，「高中生。」

朴志晟本就不大的眼睛更大了。

「高中生！哇靠！果然是羅哥啊！」鬥雞驚喜大呼，又問：「Omega？Beta？應該不止這一次吧！？」

「……Omega，」羅渽民撐住太陽穴，思索等等回去後應該快天亮了，依照羅頌禧奇特的生理時鐘，應該會在六點醒來一次，可能會咿咿呀呀自己玩、也可能大哭大鬧，吵死爸爸們後再自己睡回去；而，黃仁俊可能會醒也可能不會。如果趕上的話，他就能抱抱羅頌禧先餵一口奶，以防孩子吵醒黃仁俊。

「還有呢？學生好吃嗎？穿制服嗎？」

「制服啊。」羅渽民冷笑一聲，「不穿制服哪有學生的感覺。」

這下朴志晟不是詫異的大眼了，而是直接瞪他，他無視。然後正好就看到叛徒先生累得滿臉通紅，雙眼幾乎要翻過去，便又手一揮，叫另一個安靜的手下用力踢鐵環。整個過程真好像在訓練倉鼠運動一樣。朴志晟發覺，羅渽民的新拷問法，大概是挪用了他的居家好男人家事料理法，莫怪乎之前要槍斃行刑時還要人先鋪好塑膠墊。這麼看來他不是怕留下血跡不好跟警方交代，而是想實驗新學來的清潔方法管不管用。槍斃血是用濺的，因此要考慮距離；砍人，人會掙扎，所以範圍要擴大，而且容易有死角。

瘋子，朴志晟想。

「對呀對呀！不穿制服哪有學生感！那，羅哥只有這樣嗎？我相信你一定也有更多吧？」

「……我看要是回答什麼優等生的你一定嫌不夠吧。」

「當然不夠了，唉呀這是要越吃越重鹹的呀！」

「還吃過一個……已經訂婚的Omega？跟已婚的Omega？」羅渽民裝出想起什麼事的表情，皺皺眉，又說，「啊……好像還吃過懷孕中的Omega呢，一邊哭說肚裡有孩子不行不行……一邊被幹到噴。」

「天啊！」鬥雞跳起來大叫，驚呼，響徹雲霄，「羅哥您太誇張了吧！懷孕的Omega！難道對方沒有Alpha嗎！？」

「沒有Alpha的話Omega又怎麼懷孕？又不是聖母瑪麗亞。」

「天，羅哥你會遭天譴下地獄的……」鬥雞笑得興奮，整個人都笑紅了，還補了一腿在那可憐的叛徒身上，「你就這樣幹了人家的Omega！？老天啊，還有誰敢這樣做！？」

「是你先問的囉。」羅渽民輕笑，緩緩彈一聲舌，用他慣常的冷眼看人。這時朴志晟似乎想到了什麼，緩緩靠近羅渽民，想用距離迫使他坦白。

「你……」

「噓。」羅渽民對他使個眼色，然後面朝向滾動中的人，說，「好了，他再不說，我就要叫人去他家砍外婆了……」

「我說我說我說我說！」聽見這話，叛徒先生立刻跳出鐵環，連滾帶爬地連路都看不清，用手肘一步一步匍匐在地，爬到羅渽民面前。「我什麼都招……」

×

事情解決之後，天光亮起，一看手錶，都五點半了。水泥灌完後，再叫手下來用吊車甩進海裡，水泥塊重量上百斤，直直往深處沉，撲通一聲後就沒了動靜。

「你怎麼可能動人家外婆，」朴志晟看著漸漸平息的水花，咬一口小弟買來的紫菜飯捲，說，「說實話，如果他是聽到外婆被殺也不肯鬆口的人，你要怎麼辦？」

「就只好花點時間餵藥囉，這傢伙雖然狡詐，但是黃湯下肚就會洩漏秘密的人，所以平常滴酒不沾，大家才會以為他是那種養生健康的人。」

「時間成本太大了吧？」

「沒辦法啊。」羅渽民也咬一口飯捲，說，「這家煎蛋放好多，下次還要吃。」

「還有，跟鬥雞講的那些什麼戰績，」朴志晟說，「從頭到尾就同一個人，逞什麼強。」

高中生、優等生、有婚約的、已婚的、懷孕的，根本全都是黃仁俊。在聽到羅渽民說「懷孕的Omega」後，朴志晟就知道了，這人根本只是在玩文字遊戲。還裝出一副百人斬的樣子，看了就受不了。

「才不是逞強，你也知道那傢伙腦子有問題，與其被糾纏到死不如隨便騙騙他，」說到這，羅渽民終於露出第一個笑臉，「唉唷，不愧是我們志晟，果然好聰明。」

「……哥也真無聊。」

「哪有無聊，我說的不都實話嗎？你想想看我拿刀往自己手插下去的時候都還沒高中畢業耶，仁俊當然還穿著制服啊，當然我沒打算跟你說他看見自己白襯衫被扯掉時還差點哭出來這種可愛的小細節。我刺完手之後請假一個禮拜，仁俊就在醫院裡天天照顧我，還溫柔地餵我吃飯，雖然我早就沒事了。」

羅渽民沒有看見朴志晟越來越黑、越來越睏的臉，還像隻麻雀一樣嘰嘰喳喳地說個不停。講到黃仁俊時眉毛就挑個不停，講到羅頌禧時就露出初為人父深受感動那種噁心的表情。

「精神回來了啊，拜託快滾回家吧，我想回家睡覺了。」

**‧Episode of “Merit”**

回到家時，意外的羅頌禧沒醒，反倒是黃仁俊睡眼惺忪地窩在沙發上，用晨間新聞當背景音，腦袋放空、一動也不動。

「這麼早起？」

「……我今天不進辦公室了，就在家弄。」他揉揉眼睛，打了一個哈欠，起身去給煮早餐的咖啡。

羅渽民把沾了灰塵和血跡的外套扔進浴室的洗衣籃，等晚點送給專門替黑社會善後的洗衣店清洗。他立了個原則，就算回家再想抱抱小孩和黃仁俊，也得把身上的髒衣服換掉才行。快速洗了戰鬥澡，然後去嬰兒房看看羅頌禧。小孩睡得熟，不知夢見什麼了，看起來睡得很香，他把窗簾掩密，以免陽光驚擾羅頌禧。出來後熱水正燒開，爐子上鍋裡的牛奶也啵啵冒泡，就接手來煮。

「我喝咖啡，你喝牛奶。」黃仁俊說。

「為什麼！」羅渽民不甘心地喊。

「補眠喝屁咖啡啊？喝完快去睡，睡醒再帶泡芙出去散散步吹吹風。」黃仁俊說，「你要是再不陪陪他他就要忘記你是誰了。」

「你還真狠心，居然講這種話讓我窮緊張。」羅渽民摀著胸口故作心痛樣。

黃仁俊冷笑一聲，說：「要多跟他講話啊，有一天要是你錯過他叫你爸爸，我看你還有沒有閒情逸致裝模作樣。」

「你……惡毒丈夫……」

黃仁俊不搭理他，只把熱牛奶倒進羅渽民專屬的馬克杯，還加了一匙蜂蜜讓牛奶味道更香，塞在羅渽民手裡。

「我先去弄稿子了，中午之前要交給總編，」他輕柔地拍拍羅渽民的臉頰，說，「快喝，喝完去睡覺，睡飽飽的我們再出去玩。」


End file.
